


Birthday Sex

by The_White_Rabbit42



Series: NSFW Trickster Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Food Kink, Teasing, Temperature Play, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: Character: GabrielRequest: Birthday Sex





	Birthday Sex

 

Gabriel grabbed another spoonful of chocolate batter, drizzling it down the center of your chest.  You arched your back up slightly off your hands, trying not to wriggle beneath the sensation.  

 

“You know, there’s not going to be enough left for my birthday cake,” you warned as he created a flourishing swirl that extended toward your navel.

 

“Are you really complaining?” He asked, dropping back down onto his elbows, careful not to prematurely smudge his masterpiece.  His head dipped down, tongue lavishing your stomach as he began began the thorough task of cleaning you up.  You let out a pleasant hum as his mouth began to work it’s way up toward your breasts, his hands way ahead of it as they reached up to cup them.  He teased his thumb over your peaks before bringing them between his fingers, pinching and rolling them as he took his time licking your skin clean.

 

“Close your eyes,” he murmured.  No sooner had you done what you were told than his hands disappeared, eliciting a small groan from you.  

 

Something cold dropped onto your chest and you gasped, body jerking slightly at the unexpected chill that accompanied it.  It began to move, teasing over the top of your left breast before it began a slow circle around it.  The more skin it passed over, the smaller it became and it took you a moment to realize it was the still half-frozen cool whip he’d pulled from the freezer to thaw.  You squirmed as the circles he drew grew tighter and tighter, and you let out a small cry when he brought it directly on top of your nipple.  

 

“Don’t move,” he instructed, leaving it where it was before dropping another icy dollop on top of your other one.  

 

“Gabriel,” you whined, the sensation almost too much, and you found it difficult  _ not _ to squirm and dislodge the toppings from their placement.  

 

His brought his lips down onto your left side, sucking both your aching nipple and what was left of the whip cream into his mouth.  The sudden contrast of cold to hot had you moaning, your hips unconsciously wriggling.  After circling his tongue a few times he released it with a  _ pop  _ before bringing relief to your other bud.    

 

The moment his teeth scraped gently against the oversensitive nub, you lost it.  With a slight growl you pulled your hands out from beneath you, threading them through his hair before you dragged his mouth to yours.  You were done with the teasing.  You wanted him.   _ Now _ .  

 

A chuckle rumbled low in the back of his throat.  “Someone’s eager to get their cake frosted.”

 

“You actually going to get to it?”  You demanded.  “Or are you going to keep dicking around?”

 

He smirked, his hand coming up to give his trademark snap.  The rest of your clothing and his vanished, and his cock sprang free, bobbing slightly as it curved up to his stomach.  He took it into his hand, stroking it a few times as he used his grace to pull you to the very edge of the table.  

 

“Depends on your definition of  _ dicking _ ,” he said, rubbing his tip along your slit and coating it with your slick.  He took a few extra seconds longer than necessary before easing it inside of you.  That’s all he gave you, his smirk widening into a self-satisfied grin when you wriggled, feet digging into the back of his thighs, trying to draw him deeper. 

 

“I didn’t ask for a prom night promise.  I asked for birthday sex,” you complained.  

 

Amusement danced within gold moments before everything turned impish.  He took you by the hips, holding you still as he entered you with one solid thrust.  Your eyes went wide, surprise melding with satisfaction and you let out a loud cry.  

 

“I got all day to fuck you properly, but I suppose it is your party.”  He said, easing back and forth for a few moments before giving in to your demands.


End file.
